Honoured Vows
by EigaM
Summary: Set after the events of Last Sacrifice. Written in Rose's POV. I wont spoil it with a summary! Read and find out. :D Rated M for possible future content.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor any of the characters in the series. This work is purely fan-made and I do not gain anything from it except maybe a sense of achievement as it progresses. Thanks! Feel free to Rate and Review! If you do I am more likely to update sooner. :)

* * *

_Prologue_

I felt the cold concrete ground beneath my feet as realisation dawned on me. I had failed. I was trapped, and I was unable to contact Lissa due to the bond being severed after so long together; and that was because I had managed to bring myself back after-all. I didn't need the connection with Lissa. I was independent in my survival, but damn- it really would have been useful right about now. I wanted to know how she felt. Did she miss me? Was she too caught up in court business? I wanted to know what was happening. All I felt was a resounding emptiness inside of my head. I admit that yes, sometimes I found it comforting to no longer have a bond, like when myself and Lissa had an argument. It was really good not knowing what she was feeling about that in some cases- to be able to access a persons emotions usually on demand may be considered freaky. Ironic, huh?

Surprisingly, I didn't miss being pulled into her mind while she was getting _intimate_ with Christian. I don't think I would ever miss that. No offence to Pyro of course. I just missed her company. I missed our constant connection. I missed knowing instantly without technology or being in her presence whether she was okay or not. Okay, initially I had the advantage over my charge. My former shadow-kissed state left me at quite an advantage. It was possibly the main reason why I was kept as Lissa's guardian even before she became Queen. For example, when we ran off together to do a little exploring. Its surprising how bringing your dead-friend-back-to-life-to-then-form-a-mental-bond-with-them plays out. Although it doesn't really happen every day.

I stood and stared at the bare wall opposite me. My mind elsewhere as I tuned out of my surroundings. Seeing as I was unable to slip into Lissa's mind I occupied myself with thoughts of Dimitri. Regrettably, it only made my heart ache in my chest as my desperation to escape seemed to increase. Things had finally been going so well between us. Now the feeling of loss overwhelmed me in a tidal wave of pure emotion. _Oh no, what if he does something reckless? _Sighing, I shook my head profusely. Dwelling in these thoughts would only depress me- and I needed to get out of here. It made me realise that maybe he had more sense then me. He would probably inform other guardians and organise a search, he wouldn't drop everything and come at the drop of the hat with all guns blazing. My stomach churned at the thought. I hope he doesn't. Soothing my own thoughts as I fight to resist the temptation to succumb and drown in the paranoia creeping into the edges of my soul I manage to come to another conclusion. More solid in its foundation- he cant leave his charge. He cant leave Christian. Basking in that thought I also realise that maybe he would understand how I feel. He would know that I wouldnt want Lissa to be left alone. I mean, yes- she is now the Queen and she may have all her followers and all her other guardians but she needs a friend. Ever since the bond between us had collapsed we had been getting to know each other properly; without any freaky mind connections. _Like normal individuals._ I suppressed a laugh. I wanted someone to keep an eye on her when I wasn't around.

I was aware that any attempts to escape now would be futile. I was in a room- probably a basement/cellar that didnt have any windows I could climb out of- they didn't make this easy did they? It didn't have any adjoining rooms either, which does technically mean no bathroom.

Yet that thought doesn't leave me in comfort. I still have the nagging suspicion that I shall be residing here for a while. I noted to myself that maybe there was a bathroom after-all as I glanced at the pot in the corner of the room. "T_alk about downsizing."_ I thought to myself as I also acknowledged the small bed in the corner of the room. The thin sheet on top of the apparent bed was haphazard in its nature; with a few stains that I could already notice from a fair distance away. I dread to think what substances they may be. I think I shall be sleeping on the floor.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. I am the Queens Guard and... I hesitated.

* * *

Things shall be made more clearer in the next Chapter if you are confused. It will mainly be a flashback to how everything happened and why Rose is where she is.

It will feature Dimitri of course! :D

Remember to rate and review! If you dont then I will not know if anyone likes it.. and if I think no one likes it then I wont continue writing. D; x


	2. The Queen and Her Guardians

Decided to update quite quickly as I was in a writing mood. There have been a few people look at this currently but no feedback. I need feedback~ xD

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please; feel free to leave a comment.

By the way- writing in **bold** is a flashback~

* * *

_The Queen and her Guardians_

I was caught up in my thoughts as I laid down on the cold, hard concrete floor. I succumbed to the world around me as the events of earlier invaded my mind. My defences already shattered by the sheer unreality of it all I exhaled and closed my eyes as the constant stream of images and voices guided me away from this apparent reality.

"**Roza" I lifted my head suddenly; recognising the voice almost in an instant. **_**Dimitri. **_**Grinning from ear-to-ear I nodded in his direction as he jogged his way over the tracks. We were on the training course. We were both now more fuelled than ever to become completely dedicated to our charges. My charge was Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, and Dimitri's was Lord Christian Ozera; who of course was still madly in love with Vasilisa. They somehow both still managed to become joined at the hip whenever they were given a spare moment and what with all the new politics and the shaken up Moroi community to be taken into consideration it was not as frequent as it used to be- although nor is it as rare as it may seem.**

**Myself and Dimitri had to keep our training up to a new standard from that point onwards. We had to follow our charges wherever they go and considering Lissa had many new duties it often involved a lot of gallivanting- and of course she had to take her dear Christian with her; which- if the moment arose for a long weekend, it meant that both me and Dimitri did have a night or two together when the Guardian shifts changed for our charges. Although it was mainly me that got the free time as many guardians had fawned over the new Queen and offered their services- she had on occasion twisted this to include Christian in some of their offers. I didn't mind the time alone- it gave me more independence. Something I had never really owned as a child. It felt both exhilarating yet daunting and I usually went to visit Dimitri and Christian or took it as an incentive for more training. Although I also think indulging on too many sweet luxuries that the palace suites provided had contributed on making the training more of a necessity. Damned chocolate-glazed doughnuts and sickly-sweet éclairs. Now was definitely one of those occasions. Regardless of the fact that I**** was only reinstated as a Guardian a little over three months ago. Yet somehow, inevitably those days had ended up blurring into weeks, then into months and then I found myself here. Staring right ahead of me into his captivating eyes.**

**"Hey Comrade" I smiled at him delightfully, my lips turned up in a pure smile full of love and affection. My heart ached in my chest everytime I saw him and this was no different as I took in his wondrous features. **_**How could I be so lucky? How after everything did we manage to reunite even stronger than before?**_** I was so caught in my daze that I failed to notice Dimitri stare at me; a frown was cast over his features. Making them even more beautifully toxic in their appeal to me.**

**I came back to reality quite suddenly when I realised his hand was on my bare shoulder. Sparks of electricity seemed to flare between us and for a brief moment all I could see were his dark, captivating eyes. They reminded me of honey and chocolate mixed together in an ecstasy of colours. Everytime I looked in his eyes a part of me yearned for him so deeply in my soul that I forgot everything else. It was a deadly combination really. My charge and my lover. Lissa and Dimitri. I had to protect my charge at all costs yet as I looked at the love of my life- at my soul mate doubt creeped slowly in my mind as I wondered how much of that vow I took is now true. Do they still come first? Do they still **_**always**_** come first? Will I still without thought jump in-front of her? Or will I hesitate?**

**I smiled at Dimitri and kissed him on the cheek. I felt myself instantly relax when I became acutely aware that his arms were around me- and that I was then pulled into a loving embrace. With his scent all around me it took a lot of effort to not immerse myself in the sensations and close my eyes. As I sighed in content I would have never guessed what would have happened next.**

** Dimitri's radio beeped into alarm and before I knew it the cold surrounded me as I was released from the embrace.**

"**Guardian Belikov and Hathaway here," he reported into the communication device. I stared at him, unsure of what exactly was happening. His guardian mask was set firmly in place as I waited for news.**

"**Strigoi attacks inbound. Perimeter has been breached. Reinforcements needed at the eastern perimeter. The Palace has also been infiltrated from the northern side near the main entrance and housing suites. The Grand Hall seems to be unaffected. Emergency assistance needed to protect the Queen and her associates."**

**My eyes widened in alarm. "Shit."**

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and that it left you craving for a bit more!

Would love at least two or three reviews before I continue with this story; as a bit of incentive. :D

As you can maybe tell im not very good with the structure and layout of the Palace. If anyone knows any of it then feel free to contact me or write it in a comment! Tried scouring the web for a bit but came up with nothing.

Wasnt sure whether to flick through all the books to find out. I just couldnt instantly recall.

Thanks!

R&R? x


End file.
